Love is an Odd Thing
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: The Mad Hatter doesn't like the new Lord coming to court Mirana, but he doesn't know why, could he have got over his feelings for Alice and found some for his Queen? Mad Hatter/White Queen, mild mentions of Mad Hatter/Alice.
1. The First Part

**Title: **Love is an Odd Thing

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **The Mad Hatter doesn't like the new Lord coming to court Mirana, but he doesn't know why, could he have got over his feelings for Alice and found some for his Queen? Mad Hatter/White Queen, mild mentions of Mad Hatter/Alice.

**Fandom: **Alice In Wonderland, 2010

**Pairing: **Mad Hatter (Tarrant Hightopp) /White Queen (Mirana), mild Mad Hatter/Alice

**Word count: **804

**Disclaimer: **Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and this version of it belongs to Tim Burton.

**A.N/ **Characters may be OOC, sorry…

* * *

"Mirana, you cannot be serious!" one of her court members, a young tall woman with cream hair that flowed in curls down her dark, and dark piercing eyes said.

"I am very so." Mirana responded.

"But…he's mad! What kind of impression are you trying to make on Lord Norve?" the young woman protested.

Mirana sighed, walking out onto her balcony to look at the garden beneath her and the bright orange hair man walking through them.

"Tarrant is a good and loyal friend not only to me but to my kingdom, he will be attending the ball!"

"But-"

"But nothing, tell everyone he shall be there." the Queen said, sounding slightly stern for her normal kind self. The woman nodded and hurried away leaving the Queen on her own on the balcony.

"Tarrant!"

The orange haired hatter looked up and smiled as he saw his queen standing upon her balcony.

"Come inside you'll catch an illness!"

He nodded and slowly made his way inside. Mirana clapped her gloves hands together and made her way out of her rooms and down into the castle entrance where the Hatter was just walking in, shivering slightly from being out in the cold for so long.

Mirana gracefully glided over to him and cupped his cheek in her gloved hand, still being able to feel the coldness of his skin through the material.

"Tarrant, you are freezing!"

His head dropped and he replied. "Ah ken, mah queen, ah em sorry." noticing the Scottish in his voice, her brown eyes widened.

"Hatter, what ever is the matter?" she asked

"It is naethin', mah queen." he said, Scottish accent not leaving him.

"It's Alice isn't it? You have been very saddened ever since she decided to leave Underland and return home."

"Aye, ah was hopin' she woods stay in Underlain…stay wi' me…"

"Hatter…I know you had…romantic feelings towards Alice, but she's gone, she had to leave, the aboveland is her home…not Underland." Mirana said, trying not to be to harsh, but still true.

"Ah ken." re replied. He looked up at his Queen and she was relieved to see that his eyes were his normal extraordinary green eyes. "When does the ball begin?" he said, Scottish gone and she smiled.

"In a matter of minutes, let us go." Mirana said, planting a kiss on the Hatter's forehead. "We have to welcome Lord Norve." the Hatter's eyes darkened at the mention of the man, which Mirana noticed.

"…Tarrant, what is it?"

"I don't like him." His voice was only just normal.

"Tarrant, you've never met him, give him a chance I'm sure that the two of you shall become the best of friends!" Mirana said, trying to lighten his mood but his eyes stay dark emerald green.

"I've heard about him, my queen…he is a gantin' cheil…."

"Hatter I'm sure he is not horrible…and he will be a good choice for my King." Mirana admitted making Hatter's eyes widen in shock.

"A kin'? Ah did nae ken ya waur lookin' fur a kin'." His Scottish was very thick, but Mirana didn't understand why he was so angry.

"Yes I am…I need to…a Queen has to have a King, Tarrant…"

"Cannae it be someain 'at ye loove? ur at leest someain 'at ye ken?!"

"Tarrant please calm down." Mirana said, using both of her hands to cup The Hatter's face. "I understand that you are worried about my happiness but I need a king and soon Tarrant…I am not getting any younger… "

"Whit abit me?"

"W-What?" The Queen stuttered.

"All of your time at court, my queen." The Hatter said, his voice returning to normal. "You have been playing match maker to every court member, yet you have done no such thing for yourself…or for me."

Mirana didn't know how to respond, for herself she had never wanted to marry unless she got to know a person very well and became good friends before any subject of taking it further came along. And as for Tarrant…a lot of people where not interested in him because they couldn't look beyond his appearance to get to know the real him and as for the ones who did get close to him…Mirana would 'politely' tell them to back off.

"Tarrant…you have been a great friend to me and a very loyal servant…if you want be to find someone for you…I'd be more than happy to." Mirana said, lying through her teeth. Tarrant shook his head and walked forward slightly pushing the White Queen up against the wall, and slowly bent down bringing his face closer to hers.

Before Mirana could move in and kiss the person who has been holding her heart for so long Tarrant moved away and walked briskly down the corridor and round the corner ignoring the calls from his Queen.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

This is my first Alice in Wonderland fic, Tim Burton universe of course! And my actual OTP of this fandom. This is the first chapter of a few.


	2. The Second Part

**Title: **Love is an Odd Thing

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **The Mad Hatter doesn't like the new Lord coming to court Mirana, but he doesn't know why, could he have got over his feelings for Alice and found some for his Queen? Mad Hatter/White Queen, mild mentions of Mad Hatter/Alice.

**Fandom: **Alice In Wonderland, 2010

**Pairing: **Mad Hatter (Tarrant Hightopp) /White Queen (Mirana), mild Mad Hatter/Alice

**Word count: **627

**Disclaimer: **Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and this version of it belongs to Tim Burton.

**A.N/ **Characters may be OOC, sorry…

* * *

Mirana had been wanting to walk after the Hatter but a few of her court members had dragged her to the ball room as Lord Norve had just arrived and wished to meet the Queen.

"Mirana, if I am not mistaken." Lord Norve said. He was a striking man, tall, slightly muscular with light blonde side parted hair and dark brown eyes. But was he as nice as he looked.

"No you are not, you must be Lord Norve." she said politely.

"Please, just Norve will do, my queen." the man said, equally as polite. "Shall we dance?" the Lord asked nodding towards the dance floor and holding out a hand for Mirana to take. Being the polite and kind woman Mirana was she accepted and walked over to the dance floor with him.

Lord Norve held a hand at her curvy hip and held her glove hand in his other. They moved slowly with the music for several minutes until she spotter the Hatter stood on one side of the Dancefloor, looking at Lord Norve. Mirana pushed away from Lord Norve and smiled sweetly up at him.

"Thank you for the dance, Norve, maybe you should dance with some other ladies of the court, I bet some of them are dying to dance with you." Mirana looked behind her to see some woman from her court, gushing over Lord Norve and instantly turned red when they saw the Queen and Lord Norve watching them.

"Of course, my Queen, I do hope to dance with you once more before this evening comes to an end."

"As do I" Mirana replied before the two split and went there different ways, Lord Norve to the ladies of the court and Mirana to the Hatter.

The Hatter was too busy watching as Lord Norve chatted to the ladies of the court that he didn't see Mirana glide her way over to him.

"Tarrant?" His eyes widened and his gaze tore away from the others and to his Queen.

"My Queen, why, why are you not with Lord Norve?" The Hatter almost growled out the man's name and his eyes turned amber the area around his eyes turned grey.

"Hatter! Please calm down!" The Queen pressed the palms of her small hands to his broad chest and he calmed almost instantly at her touch.

"Why must you have him?" Her said quietly, refusing to look into his Queen's eyes.

"I need a King, Tarrant, and he is the best choice." Mirana sighed, she had to do what was right for her kingdom even if it destroyed her inside.

"Best choice for who, not yourself?"

"No, The kingdom, it is far more important than I."

"Why can you not choose for yourself my Queen!? Your kingdom would support you no matter who you chose! Whatever decision you made they would support you, I know I would, and if they do not agree with you then they do not deserve your loyalty." The hatter breathed in deeply, having said such a lot in a short space of time.

"Tarrant..."

He reacted quickly, his feelings and emotions reacting before his logic, he placed his cool pink lips upon her soft warm ones. The Queen's eyes widened and her heart race increased, what she had wanted to happen for so long was finally happening.

She moved her lips against his and moved her small hands up to his head to tangled them in his mad orange hair.

For what felt like years the two stayed lip locked with each other ignoring everything around them until the sounds of gasps and whispers of the court hit their ears and they parted, gasping and turned to face the wide eyed court and a furious looking Lord Norve.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Part two. Enjoy! Sorry for taking FOREVER. It's not even that long, I am so sorry!

Reviews:

_James Birdsong: _Thank you!

_Pochet: _Thanks!

_Chezcrisden: _Thank you and I will, just slowly...

A message to Anonymous reviewers! As much as I love your reviews I would love it even more if you signed in or if you do not have an account, please leave your name so I can reply!


	3. The Last Part

**Title: **Love is an Odd Thing

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **The Mad Hatter doesn't like the new Lord coming to court Mirana, but he doesn't know why, could he have got over his feelings for Alice and found some for his Queen? Mad Hatter/White Queen, mild mentions of Mad Hatter/Alice.

**Fandom: **Alice In Wonderland, 2010

**Pairing: **Mad Hatter (Tarrant Hightopp) /White Queen (Mirana), mild Mad Hatter/Alice

**Word count: **401

**Disclaimer: **Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and this version of it belongs to Tim Burton.

**A.N/ **Characters may be OOC, sorry…

* * *

"What the blazes do you think you are doing!?" Lord Norve said furiously as he stormed over to Mirana and the Hatter. He pried the madman off of the Queen and threw him against the wall. The Hatter's eyes closed as his head his the wall and when he re opened them and they were amber, making Mirana gasp and tugg at Norve's arm.

"Please, Lord Norve, let him go."

"Gie yer hans aff ay me...noo..." The Hatter said, his voice deepening and darkening.

"Why are you speaking like that!?" Lord Norve said, his anger rising.

"Norve, please!" Mirana begged.

"Why are you putting up with this freak, my Queen, why do you keep a madman in your palace?" Norve asked her and her facial expression broke into sadness which added fuel to fire inside of Hatter.

"Lae 'er aloyn!" The Hatter growled before pushing against Lord Norve and shoving him onto the floor, the Hatter's right hand cupped the man's neck and squeezing it, knocking the air out of his lungs. Norve scratched at the Hatter's pale and beaten up hand, trying the removed the Hatter's hand from his windpipe so he could breath.

"Hatter! Hatter! Please stop! Stop it!" Mirana begged the man she truly loved and he slowly removed the hand from Norve's throat and he gasped and spluttered trying to breathe in as much air as he could.

"Your more insane than I thought!" Norve shouted as he jumped to his feet. "I'm sorry my Queen, I have no interest in joining a court which allows such a man in."

"Well it doesn't matter, I've found my king anyway." Mirana said, slipping her arm around the Hatters and laced their fingers together.

The Hatter, Lord Norve and everyone in the ballroom stared at Mirana as if she were the mad one.

"Of course, if he agrees." Mirana said, looking up into the wide green eyes of the Mad Hatter.

"Yes." The hatter said and cupped Mirana's cheek before glaring back at Lord Norve, clearly wanting privacy.

"I suggest you leave Lord Norve." Mirana said to the man sternly. He glared at the two of him before storming off out of the ballroom and the Hatter and Mirana laughed before turning back towards each other and sharing a kiss as he crowd cheered.

"Looks like we have a wedding to plan." Mirana smiled against the Hatter's rough lips.

* * *

UnderlandianMoon: Thank you although I don't see how that phrase was awkward and I have no idea what choppy means...But thank you again! :)


End file.
